Generacion Zero
by Sekishiki
Summary: La batalla contra Byakuran termino diferente, dejando a Tsuna separado de sus seres queridos. Sin embargo una oportunidad se le presenta cuando el aparece un un mundo de magia con una sola intencion: Regresar a su Mundo. Sin embargo, despues de pasar tanto tiempo ahi... el todavia deseara volver?. Tsuna X Tabitha.
1. Prologo: Nuevo Mundo

Prologo: Nuevo Mundo.

Vacio.

Nada.

Únicamente un espacio en blanco.

Ahí lo único que puede observar una figura humana, la cual se encuentra flotando en la nada misma.

Y junto a esa figura se encuentran flotando seis esferas de diferentes colores, Rojo, Azul, Verde, Amarillo, Índigo y Purpura, las cuales parecen estar en llamas

Ese es un lugar donde el tiempo y el espacio no existe, el lugar que se encuentra entre las dimensiones.

Aquella figura no está consciente de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llego a ese lugar, ya que es bastante difícil mantener un record de cuanto ha pasado.

Podrían ser días, mese, incluso años… O únicamente unos pocos segundos.

Francamente aquella figura no le importaba, en este momento nada le importa, ya que él ha sido separado de todas las personas importantes para él.

De hecho el cree que ahora mismo está muerto.

"Me pregunto cuánto tiempo ha sido desde que estoy aquí?" Se pregunta aquella figura, su voz da a entender que se trata de un chico, probablemente de unos quince años.

Naturalmente nadie responde.

"Aunque… debo admitir que jamás espere que la muerte fuese así…" Dice con melancolía en su voz el joven.

En eso el joven le lanza una mirada a las esferas en llamas que se encuentran flotando junto a él.

"Porque ustedes están aquí?" Le pregunta el joven a aquellas esferas, hablando como si ellas pudiesen responderle, "Porque no se quedaron con los demás? Hubiese sido mejor que estar en este lugar," Dice aquel joven.

"O será…" Comienza a hablar el joven mientras alza su mano, dejando ver un anillo en su dedo, "… Que ustedes no quisieron separarse de Primo?"

De nuevo no hay ninguna respuesta, haciendo suspirar al joven, el todavía recuerda como llego a esa situación.

Ya que esa fue la última vez que el, Sawada Tsunayoshi fue y será capaz de estar con sus amigos.

_-Flashback-_

"_X-Burner!" Exclama Tsuna con todas fuerzas, lanzando su ataque definitivo hacia su oponente._

"_Muere!" Es la respuesta de Byakuran, quien lanza un torrente de Llamas Negras, del mismo tamaño que el X-Burner de Tsuna._

_Ambos ataques colisionaron, cada uno dando lo mejor para superar al otro y alcanzar la victoria._

'_No perderé! Uni se sacrifico para esto,' Pensaba Tsuna mientras continuaba dándole poder a si X-Burner, ' Y el Vongola Primo acaba de liberar la verdadera forma de los anillos!' Se podía observar a simple vista la determinación de Tsuna._

"_Ahhhh!" Lanzando un último grito de batalla las Llamas del X-Burner comienzan a superar a las Llamas de Byakuran, las cuales retroceden cada vez más._

_Hasta que finalmente las Llamas de Byakuran ceden, dejando al hombre de cabello blanco a merced del ataque definitivo de Tsuna._

_Hasta que finalmente Byakuran es golpeado por todo el poder de Tsuna._

_Tsuna y los demás sonríen, ya que eso significa que Byakuran ha sido finalmente derrotado._

…_Sin embargo no será tan fácil._

"_No!" Exclama Byakuran, su Anillo Mare esta brillando peligrosamente, liberando un gran número de Llamas Negras, "Esto no terminara aquí!" Con eso las Llamas negras continúan saliendo logrando hacer retroceder al X-Burner de Tsuna._

"_Ríndete Byakuran! Tu sabes que no puedes superar a mi X-Burner!" Dice Tsuna, quien para este punto comienza a sentir el cansancio de mantener el X-Burner por un tiempo tan prolongando, incluso con la ayuda del Anillo Original del Cielo._

_**-Fuera de la Barrera-**_

_Las personas que están afuera de la barrera están sorprendidas por este desarrollo, ya que todos creían que Byakuran había sido finalmente derrotado._

"_Que es lo que planeas hacer Byakuran!?" Pregunta Gokudera, el se siente inútil al estar ahí mientras que su Decimo está peleando para que todos pudiesen regresar a casa, pero por ahora desear por su victoria es lo único que puede hacer._

"_A esta altura el ya debería haber caído," Dice Dino, quien también desearía poder ser de más ayuda para su 'Hermano Menor', pero lamentablemente el está demasiado exhausto para poder ser de ayuda. _

"_Tsuna-kun…" Murmura Kyoko, preocupada por Tsuna. Ella nunca hubiese imaginado cuando lo conoció que aquel chico terminaría envuelto en una pelea de tal magnitud._

"_Sawada! Tu puedes hacerlo, Al Extremo!" Exclama Ryohei, el Guardián del Sol de Tsuna, el sabe que Tsuna podrá superar esta situación._

"_Tsuna… tu puedes hacerlo," Dice Reborn, el sabe que Tsuna podrá ganar esto, ya que él lo ha demostrado en contra de otros oponentes como lo fueron Rokudo Mukuro y Xanxus, siempre que pareciese que no lo lograría, Tsuna perseveraba y terminaba venciendo._

_El ya no es el mismo Dame-Tsuna que él conoció, el ahora es una persona digna de heredar a Vongola._

'_Creo en ti,' Pensó Reborn, el sacrificio de Uni no será en vano, y gracias a ella, todos podrán regresar al pasado._

_Reborn se encontraba en lo cierto, el sacrificio de Uni no sería en vano, sin embargo el se encuentra equivocado en una sola cosa… _

… _no todos podrán regresar._

_Uno de ellos será separado._

_**-Dentro de la Barrera-**_

_Byakuran en lugar de parecer intimidado por el hecho de que Tsuna tiene la victoria en sus manos y es solo cuestión de tiempo para que sus Llamas Negras sedan ante el X-Burner, en lugar de eso el parece estar feliz incluso comenzó a reírse._

_Tsuna se da cuenta del estado de ánimo de su enemigo._

"_De que te ríes!?" Pregunta el Guardián del Cielo, para este momento su 'Hyper Intuición Vongola ', le estaba indicando que algo andaba mal, sin embargo Tsuna no sabe específicamente que es lo que está mal, por lo que continuo con su ataque._

"_Tsunayoshi-kun," Comienza a hablar Byakuran, "Ya sé que no puedo derrotarte y que únicamente estoy alargando un poco mas mi tiempo en este mundo," Explica el líder de la Familia Millefiore, quien por alguna razón no se ve nervioso en lo absoluto, cosa que realmente preocupa a Tsuna._

'_Que estará tramando?' Pensó Tsuna._

"_Observa," Dice Byakuran mientras muestra su Anillo Mare del Cielo, que para este punto tiene unas cuantas grietas, "Mi Anillo del Cielo y además de ser uno de los Anillos del Tri-ni-set, está comenzando a romperse, aun cuando eso debería ser imposible," Eso es cierto, parece que las liberar todas esas Llamas Negras le esta causando un daño al Anillo, "Sabes por qué?" Pregunta Byakuran._

_Tsuna no responde, por lo que Byakuran continúa._

"_Es porque en este momento estoy usando una técnica especial que aprendí de uno de los mundos paralelos," Confiesa el hombre de cabello blanco, "Una técnica que solo puede ser usada con los Anillos Mare, pero que también está prohibida y solo debe ser usada como último recurso, finalmente tiene la debilidad de que puede ser usada solo una vez," Explica Byakuran. _

_Esas palabras se ganan la curiosidad de todos. Qué clase de técnica debe ser esa para que Byakuran se la haya guardado hasta este punto?_

"_Que es esa técnica?" Pregunta Tsuna, su Intuición le esta gritando que acabe lo más pronto posible con Byakuran o se arrepentirá._

_Byakuran de una sonrisa aterradora ante esa pregunta._

"_Esta técnica es una técnica suicida que está diseñada para acabar con mi oponente al costo de mi propia vida y mi Anillo del Cielo," Dice finalmente Byakuran._

_Esas palabras dejaron totalmente sorprendidos a todos. _

_**-Fuera de la Barrera-**_

"_Noooo!" Grita Gokudera, quien está tratando de destruir la barrera con su Flame Arrow, aun asi sus Llamas de la Tormenta no hacen nada de daño._

"_Tsuna!" Exclama Yamamoto, quien está usando a Shigure Kintoki cubierto de Llamas de la Lluvia para cortar una parte de la Barrera, sin embargo el resultado es el mismo, no logra hacer nada._

_Ellos no son los únicos._

_Ryohei está intentando abrir un agujero en la Barrera a golpes, Chrome está usando el tridente, Basil está usando su arma, Dino está usando su látigo, también Kyoko y Haru están intentando ayudar, sin embargo no pueden hacer mucho._

_Incluso Hibari está intentando romper esa Barrera._

_Y aun así no hay ningún cambio._

_Reborn por otra parte está observando seriamente la pelea, su instinto de asesino le dice que Tsuna saldrá vivo de ese encuentro…_

… _Y aun así Reborn siente que eso no terminara bien. _

_**-Dentro de la Barrera-**_

"_No lo hagas Byakuran!" Grita Tsuna, quien ya para este punto comienza a sentirse exhausto por mantener el X-Burner._

"_Si voy a ser derrotado aquí entonces tú te irás conmigo!" En ese instante Byakuran alza a su Anillo Mare, que para este momento luce listo para romperse en pedazos._

_Tsuna pone toda la fuerza que le queda en un su X-Burner, después de todo lo que él ha tenido que soportar, el no permitirá que se termine aquí! Él le había prometido a todos que podrían regresar al pasado y el no romperá esa promesa!_

"_Buen intento, pero ya es demasiado tarde!" Con eso las Llamas Negras comenzaron a salir en una cantidad masiva del Anillo Mare, cuyo color está cambiando de naranja a negro. _

"_**Sky Break!" **__Con esas palabras de Byakuran comienza lo que sería uno de los eventos más dolorosos en la vida de Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_El efecto de la técnica es inmediato, el Anillo Mare del Cielo se quiebra en miles de pedazos y un Dragón hecho de Llamas Negras aparece detrás de Byakuran, ese Dragón luce exactamente igual al del Box Weapon de Byakuran, salvo que este está hecho totalmente de Llamas Negras y tiene un tamaño similar al de Byakuran._

_Pero lo peor estaba por venir…_

… _Ya que el X-Burner dejo de funcionar._

"_Nani!?" Exclama un sorprendido Tsuna, el estaba seguro de que todavía le quedaba un poco mas de energía._

"_Lo siento Tsunayoshi-kun," Comienza a hablar un Byakuran que ahora tiene una sonrisa Psicótica, mientras que el Dragón se envuelve alrededor de su cuerpo, "Pero cuando utilizo esta técnica ningún otro Anillo puede producir Llamas de la Ultima Voluntad, ni siquiera los Anillos Vongola!" Byakuran parece tomar cierto placer al ver las caras de Tsuna y las personas que están fuera de la Barrera. _

"_Es por eso que esta técnica está asegurada para acabar con mi enemigo, ya que lo deja sin poder usar sus armas y además ahora viene lo mejor," En ese momento el Dragón posiciona justo arriba de Byakuran e hiso la última cosa que cualquiera se esperaría._

_Se comió a Byakuran._

"_Se lo comió…" Murmuro Tsuna, quien no esperaba que la técnica tuviese tal proceso, Byakuran prácticamente está cometiendo suicidio._

_Entonces el Dragón comenzó a cambiar. _

_Se hiso mas grande, quizás el doble de su tamaño anterior, y las Llamas Negras de las que estaba compuesto ahora estaban moviéndose salvajemente._

"_**Que te parece esto? Tsunayoshi-kun,**__" Dice el Dragón Negro con la voz de Byakuran._

"_Que fue lo que hiciste!?" Pregunta Tsuna._

"_**Únicamente utilice mi técnica final,**__" Dice el Dragon Negro/Byakuran, "__**Esta técnica consiste en destruir mi Anillo Mare y mi Box Weapon para fusionarme con la ultima. El resultado es esta forma que ves aquí, un Dragón hecho de Llamas de la Ultima Voluntad Negras, utilizando mi propia alma y cuerpo como combustible puedo lograr un poder de tal magnitud que es capaz de convertir a mi oponente en cenizas!**__"_

"_Tan poderosa es esa técnica…" Murmura Tsuna, quien se da cuenta de que debe haber algo más, "Aun así ese poder no puede ser obtenido a cambio de nada!" Exclama Tsuna._

"_**Es verdad,**__" Responde el Dragón Negro/Byakuran, "__**A cambio de este increíble poder estoy condenado a morir, sin embargo es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar si eso significa tu muerte!**__" _

_En ese instante se pueden observar las paredes de la Barrera comenzado a resquebrajarse._

"_Esto es…" Dice Tsuna, hasta que su Hyper Intuición le dice que es lo que Byakuran está planeando hacer, lo que horroriza al heredero de los Vongola, "Detente!"._

"_**Así que ya te diste cuenta de mi verdadera intención? Vaya, esa Intuición de los Vongola realmente es útil,**__" Dice Dragón Negro/Byakuran con un poco de entretención en su tono de voz, "__**Así es, tú no eres mi único objetivo, planeo explotar mi propio cuerpo, la fuerza resultante de la explosión será suficiente para reducir a esta ciudad a escombros, y los que estén en el área cercana a la explosión serán reducidos a polvo!**__" Finaliza de hablar el líder de la Familia Millefiore._

_Tsuna aprieta los dientes ante esas palabras, sintiéndose inútil por no poder hacer nada para detener a Byakuran._

_Quizás Sawada Tsunayoshi no puede hacer nada en esta situación._

_Pero todavía existe alguien más quien puede salvar el día._

"_**Quieres salvarlos a todos, joven Decimo?**__" Pregunta una voz, una voz que Tsuna conoce bastante bien, ya que el la escucho hace poco y además le ayudo a liberar la verdadera forma de su Anillo del Cielo._

_Desde el Anillo del Cielo de Tsuna se materializa una vez más el Vongola Primo, Giotto._

"_Primo!" Exclama un sorprendido Tsuna. _

"_**Hahahaha!**__" Se ríe el Dragón Negro/Byakuran, "__**Salvarlos? Acaso no te das cuenta de que únicamente yo puedo usar Llamas de la Ultima Voluntad en este estado, que puedes hacer a esta altura?**__" Dice Byakuran, quien está seguro de que no hay manera de que su técnica pudiese ser detenida._

_Sin embargo el Vongola Primo no está ni en lo más intimidado por las palabras de Byakuran._

"_Realmente existe una manera de detener a Byakuran?" Pregunta Tsuna, ya que si Intuición le dice que es mejor escuchar las palabras de Primo._

"_**Así es**__," Asiente Primo, "__**Sin embargo lo que voy a hacer será bastante peligroso y necesitare tu ayuda para poder completarlo,**__" En ese instante los ojos del Vongola Primo estaban mirando directamente a los ojos del futuro Vongola Decimo, "__**Aun así estas dispuesto a hacerlo?**__" Pregunta Primo._

_Tsuna ni siquiera tiene que pensarlo para responder._

"_Lo hare," Responde Tsuna, "Le prometí a todos que regresaríamos al pasado y nunca permitiré que Byakuran acabe con ellos!" Dice con determinación Tsuna, quien está dispuesto a pelear hasta que se quede sin Llamas. _

_Primo sonríe ante esas palabras, el está seguro de que Tsuna es la persona capaz de regresar a Vongola a su estado original._

"_**Muy bien, es momento de comenzar…**__" Anuncia el Vongola Primo. _

_En ese instante el Anillo del Cielo de Tsuna comenzó a brillar, a emanar una luz dorada._

_Y ese no era el único Anillo en hacer eso._

_**-Fuera de la Barrera-**_

"_Que está pasando!?" Se pregunta Gokudera mientras el Anillo de la Tormenta comienza a brillar también. _

_El junto a los demás habían escuchado el plan de Byakuran para destruir toda el área, sin embargo todos estaba demasiado cansados como para poder escapar gracias a que Ghost absorbió casi todas las Llamas de la Ultima Voluntad de todos._

_Sin embargo con la súbita aparición del Vongola Primo, todos comenzaron a sentir una vez más esperanza, ya que el dijo que había un método para detener a Byakuran._

_Y aunque ese método fuese peligroso, tanto él como los otros sabían que es en ese tipo de momentos en los que Tsuna tiende a brillar._

"_Los Anillos están brillando," Dice Yamamoto, quien siente una sensación de calidez en el dedo en donde se encuentra el Anillo de la Lluvia._

_En ese momento todos los Anillos Vongola salieron de los dedos de sus guardianes, y comenzaron a flotar en el aire._

"_Los Anillos, están flotando," Dice una sorprendida Chrome._

_Mukuro simplemente observa esa escena._

"_No entiendo muy bien lo que está pasando, pero eso significa que ganaremos, Al Extremo!" Dice Ryohei, quien se encuentra emocionado por este momento, ya que su hermana podrá regresar al pasado._

_Lambo no entiende muy bien lo que está pasando, pero aun así siente que tiene que poner su confianza en Tsuna._

_Finalmente Hibari se encuentra observando a los anillos en el cielo, mientras que le lanza una mirada a Tsuna dentro de la barrera._

"_Quizás ya no seas un herbívoro…" Murmura Hibari._

_Ellos son los guardianes del Decimo, ellos confían en Tsuna._

_Entonces los seis Anillos comenzaron a ser envueltos en sus respectivas Llamas de la Ultima Voluntad y procedieron a entrar en la Barrera, pero sin romperla. _

"_Que irá a pasar?" Se pregunta Reborn._

_**-Dentro de la Barrera-**_

"_Esto es…" Dice un sorprendido Tsuna, quien no se esperaba que el resto de los Anillos apareciese, ellos se ponen en frente de Tsuna, y además en este punto parecen ser esferas hechas de Llamas de la Ultima Voluntad._

_Byakuran, quien había permanecido misteriosamente quieto hasta este momento decide hablar._

"_**Eso es todo?**__**Realmente creen que eso bastara para detener mi explosión?**__" Pregunta el Dragón Negro/Byakuran, "__**Decidí esperar para ver si realmente había existía alguna manera para detener esta técnica… sin embargo… eso es patético,**__" Dice el líder de los Millefiore, refiriéndose a las esferas. _

_Sin embargo Primo no parece molesto por ese comentario, en lugar de eso le lanza una mirada a Byakuran, una mirada que no carga malicia ni nada por el estilo, únicamente una mirada que sería capaz de calmar a cualquiera._

"_**Si realmente piensas eso, entonces ataca,**__" Dice Primo, invitando a Byakuran a lanzar su ataque final._

"_**Como quieras!**__" Es lo que dice el Dragón Negro/Byakuran, quien procede a cumplir con su palabra e inmediatamente explota. _

_El poder tras esa explosión es inmenso._

_Tiene un poder suficiente para destruir toda la ciudad de Namimori y matar a todos los que estén cerca del área._

_Realmente una técnica aterradora._

_Sin embargo…_

… _La destrucción no llega._

_De hecho el área dentro de la barrera esta prácticamente intacta. _

_Como puede ser posible?_

"_Q-q-que está pasando!?" Pregunta un horrorizado Byakuran, quien no se esperaba eso, sin embargo al hacer esa pregunta el hombre de cabello blanco se dio cuenta de algo que no debería ser posible._

_El estaba hablando, cuando debería haber muerto con la explosión._

_De alguna manera él y el Dragón Negro se volvieron entidades separadas una vez más._

_En eso una voz saca a Byakuran de sus pensamientos._

"_Si quieres saber lo que está pasando, entonces mira en esta dirección," Dice Tsuna, haciendo que Byakuran observe en la dirección del Decimo._

_Y con eso se sorprendiese de lo que vio._

_Ya que los seis Anillos Vongola de los Guardianes de Tsuna están creando una especie de barrera dentro de la Barrera que Byakuran había puesto al principio de su pelea con Tsuna para que nadie más interfiriese _

_Esa barrera formada por los Anillos Vongola parecía una Pirámide, y lo más sorprendente es que en la punta se encuentra una gran concentración de Llamas Negras._

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Murmura Byakuran, sin embargo se puede escuchar furia en su tono de voz, "Que fue lo que hiciste!?"_

"_Yo no hice nada," Dice tranquilamente Tsuna, "El que hiso esto fue Primo"._

_Con eso dicho Tsuna procede a explicar cómo sucedió todo._

"_En este instante los Anillos Vongola han formado una barrera, el resultado fue que tu y el Dragón fueron separados, ya que esta Barrera está hecha de las Siete Llamas de la Ultima Voluntad," Explica Tsuna, quien además muestra en su dedo el Anillo Vongola del Cielo, el cual está mostrando una luz, la cual está conectada a los demás Anillos._

_Pero entonces Byakuran parece haberse dado cuenta de un detalle. _

"_Idiota! Aun si mi técnica y yo nos hemos todavía existe el riesgo de que las Llamas Negras exploten!" Exclama Byakuran con una sonrisa. _

"_Ya lo sé," Responde calmadamente Tsuna, "Sin embargo esas Llamas no se quedaran aquí por mucho tiempo. Ya que Primo utilizara el poder de los Anillos para abrir una grieta en las dimensiones y mandar ahí a las Llamas Negras para que exploten sin herir a nadie," Finaliza de hablar Tsuna._

"_Pero entonces…" Dice Byakuran, con la realización de que incluso con recurrir a una técnica suicida, no fue suficiente para derrotar a Tsuna. _

"_Así es, tú has perdido, Byakuran," Con eso Tsuna se prepara para abrir una pequeña grieta en el espacio con la ayuda de Primo, quien para este punto ya estaba de regreso en Anillo. _

_Y así ocurre._

_En la cima de la pirámide formada por los Anillos Vongola, donde se encuentran las llamas negras. Ahí comienza a formarse una grieta que procede a absorber las Llamas Negras._

_Tsuna sonríe, ya que está convencido de que finalmente se ha terminado._

_Sin embargo el hiso un pequeño error…_

… _Un error por el cual se terminara arrepintiendo._

_Ese error fue dejarse totalmente expuesto a Byakuran, ya que Tsuna pensó que él no sería una amenaza ahora que no tiene su Anillo Mare o su Box Weapon._

_Pero aun así el líder de la Familia Millefiore es una persona peligrosa._

"_Ahhhhh!" Se escucha la voz de Byakuran._

"_Eh?" Dice Tsuna, quien no se esperaba lo que estaba observando._

_Ya que Byakuran acaba de acercarse al, y está poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello, con la intención de ahorcarlo._

"_No! No permite que te salgas con la tuya!" Con esas palabras Byakuran comienza a ahorcar a Tsuna. _

"_Ghhhk!" Es el sonido que hace Tsuna, hasta que encuentra la forma de responder, "B-Byak-kuran, d-detente, este pro-ceso es muy deli-cado, s-i continuas así perderé el c-control," Dice Tsuna._

_Eso es verdad, Primo lo había explicado lo delicado de ese proceso, y el riesgo que conlleva fallar, las consecuencias podrían ser terribles. _

"_No me importa! En este momento solo quiero acabar contigo!" Con eso Tsuna tuvo que cambiar su posición, en lugar de estar dirigiendo su atención a la cima de la Barrera, el enfoca su atención en quitarse a Byakuran._

_Pero fue esa acción lo que sellaría el destino de Sawada Tsunayoshi. _

_En ese instante la grieta en el espacio que estaba supuesta a llevarse las Llamas Negras de Byakuran comenzó a moverse erráticamente. _

_E inmediatamente comenzó a soltar una especie de luz blanca._

"_Que es esa luz?"Se pregunto Tsuna, quien tenía un muy mal presentimiento. _

_Súbitamente la luz se hiso tan brillante que cegó a todos los presentes._

_Y en cuestión de un segundo…_

…_Ya no estaba._

_Las Llamas Negras se habían ido, y todos estaban vivos! Eso Significa que Tsuna lo logro!_

_Además la Barrera que Byakuran había puesto ya no estaba._

"_Decimo!" Dice un feliz Gokudera quien inmediatamente va a buscar a Tsuna, "Lo logro! Finalmente podremos volver al pasado!" Exclama el Guardian de la Tormenta._

_Todos fueron a buscar a Tsuna, sus Guardianes, los Varia, Lal Mirch, Shoichi y Spanner, Kyoko y Haru, y finalmente Reborn._

_Sin embargo lo que vieron no les gusto para nada…_

… _Ya que ahí solo se encontraba un espacio vacío, sin Tsuna o Byakuran a la vista._

"_Dónde estás, Tsuna?" Se pregunta a si mismo Reborn._

_Sera este el mal presentimiento que él había tenido?_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

"Lo siento… prometí que todos podríamos regresaríamos al pasado," Dice un Tsuna que tiene lagrimas en sus ojos.

Finalmente después de tantas batallas el podría regresar, a simplemente estar con sus amigos, nada relacionado con la mafia está envuelto.

Pero ahora…

… Él lo había logrado, había derrotado a Byakuran y había salvado la vida de sus amigos, ellos podrían regresar al pasado, Tsuna sabía que debería estar feliz por todo eso.

Pero el no está feliz.

Sin embargo la miseria de Tsuna no podía continuar, y si él no podía salir de ese estado él solo, entonces alguien tendría que ayudarlo.

"**Joven Decimo,**" Dice El Vongola Primo, quien había estado misteriosamente silencioso, "**Tu sabes que no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre, alguien como tú que ha pasado por tantos problemas no puede simplemente quedarse en este vacío y esperar la muerte,**" Dice Giotto.

"Entonces, que debería hacer?" Pregunta Tsuna, en este punto el está dispuesto a escuchar las palabras del Vongola primo ya que…

… El tiene algo más que perder?

"**Todavía hay una esperanza para salir de este lugar, yo y mis guardianes usaremos lo que nos queda de poder para abrir una pequeña grieta que te llevara a un lugar,**" Explica Primo, en eso los Guardianes de la Primera Generación aparecen también, "**Sentí que alguien en ese mundo había logrado hacer un contacto con el tuyo, entonces quizás esa persona sea capaz de enviarte de regreso,**" Dice Primo, quien sonríe al ver que los ojos de Tsuna cambiaron, y ahora hay _esperanza_ en ellos.

"Si existe la mínima posibilidad de regresar, entonces tomare el riesgo!" Dice Tsuna con determinación en su voz, aunque para ahora el cansancio realmente le está ganando.

"**Entonces cierra tus ojos,**" Dice suavemente Primo, cosa que Tsuna hace, "**El proceso toara mucho de nuestro poder, tanto que los Anillos Vongola regresaran a su estado anterior,**" Explica Primo, refiriéndose a cómo eran los Anillos antes de que desbloquease su poder.

En ese instante Tsuna escucha un extraño sonido y sentir una extraña energía, lo que finalmente termina por dejarlo inconsciente, pero antes de eso el logra escuchar una voz de una persona a la que reconoce como el guardián de la Niebla de Primo.

"_**Tus ideales son inútiles para Vongola…**_".

Y con eso Tsuna queda inconsciente.

Lo que él no sabía era que quizás termine apegado a ese nuevo mundo.

**-Tristain, (Academia de Magia)-**

Ahora podemos ver a un chico de cabello negro corriendo por el patio del castillo en la noche.

El nombre de ese chico es Hiraga Saito, quien acaba de ser invocado a este extraño mundo por una chica llamada Louise, como su familiar.

Después de un agitado inicio este chico decidió correr, ya que no aguantaba la forma en la que era tratado.

Sin embargo en ese instante el encuentra algo que no se esperaba.

En el cielo se puede ver una pequeña grieta, y de ella cae una persona que está alrededor de su edad.

"Que está pasando?" Se pregunta Saito, quien ha olvidado el hecho de que Louise probablemente se encuentre cerca, sin embargo el se sorprende al ver las ropas que trae puesto ese chico.

"Esas ropas!?" Exclama Saito, con esperanza en su voz, "El también debe venir de mi mundo!" Dice con emoción en su voz.

Habrá encontrado una pista para regresar a casa?

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Nuevo proyecto, había pensado en hacer algo como esto hace tiempo-

Que les parece?

Además planeo hacer que otros personajes se conviertan en los nuevos Guardianes de Tsuna:

Tormenta: ¿?

Lluvia: Saito (El usa una espada y es similar a Yamamoto).

Sol: ?

Relámpago: Guiche (El se me hace parecido a Lambo Adulto).

Niebla: Tabitha.

Nube:?

Cielo: Tsuna.

Por favor comenten.


	2. Spell 01: Nuevos Lazos

**Spell 01: Nuevos Lazos**

**-Academia de Magia de Tristain, (Área Médica)-**

Hoy es un nuevo día para el reino de Tristain, en Halkeginia, con el sol brillando en el cielo.

Ahora mismo nos encontramos en la Academia de Magia de Tristain, ahora mismo es medio día y todos los estudiantes se han despertado y están atendiendo a clase.

El día de ayer fue algo movido, para empezar en el Ritual de Invocación de Familiares ocurrió algo que nunca antes había pasado.

Una estudiante llamada Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallièreinvoco a un humano, un chico llamado Hiraga Saito.

Ese incidente fue hablado entre varios de los estudiantes, aunque algunos de ellos están sorprendidos de que 'Louise la Cero' haya podido invocar algo en primer lugar.

Aunque aun así la mayoría se burla de ella, ya que ella únicamente invoco a un plebeyo.

Pero en realidad paso otra cosa que casi nadie sabe, y que solo los que estuvieron ahí conocen.

Es el chico que se encuentra durmiendo en una de las camas del Área Médica.

Ese chico es Sawada Tsunayoshi, antiguo candidato a Decimo Vongola.

Entonces, para saber cómo el llego aquí tendremos que hacer un pequeño retroceso.

_-Flashback (La Noche Anterior)-_

_Hiraga Saito se encuentra feliz en este instante, ya que ha encontrado a un chico que es de su mundo, por lo que es posible que el tenga una pista de cómo regresar a casa. _

"_Oye!" Exclama Saito, intentando llamar la atención de aquel joven con cabello marrón, "Como llegaste aqu-" Pero antes de que pudiese terminar, Saito se da cuenta de que algo está muy mal. _

_Ya que ese chico esta inconsciente, y lo que es peor el esta herido!_

"_Estas bien!?" Pregunta un preocupado Saito, quien en este instante se olvida de que Louise probablemente esté cerca, ahora mismo ese chico la prioridad._

_Observando mejor a aquel chico, Saito puede notar que el lleva varias heridas, como si él hubiese estado en una gran pelea, además de los varios objetos esparcidos junto a él._

_Un set de Anillos esta alrededor de ese chico, seis en el suelo junto a él y uno en su dedo, junto a una extraña Caja y unos Guantes en sus manos._

_Sin embargo, por una fracción de segundo, Saito sintió como su uno de esos anillos lo estuviese llamando._

"_Que debería hacer…" Se pregunta a si mismo Saito, ya que el prácticamente solo ha tenido contacto con Louise, y por como están las cosas el no puede confiar en nadie en este momento, pero por otro lado el no sabe nada acerca de cómo tratar a una persona herida, y dejarlo ahí para que alguien más lo encuentre esta fuera de cuestión. _

_Pero mientras él está en ese debate interno, algo muy extraño pasa…_

… _y el comienza a flotar en el aire._

"_Que está pasando!?" Se pregunta a si mismo Saito._

_En ese momento el puede ver que hay dos lunas en el cielo nocturno, confirmándole que el ya no se encuentra en su mundo._

"_Ahí estas!" Se escucha exclamar a Louise, quien se acerca junto con un chico rubio quien parecer quien está haciendo levitar a Saito, y una chica pelirroja de piel bronceada._

"_Por que tengo que hacer esto?" Se pregunta a si mismo Guiche, quien hace unos momentos estaba coqueteando con una chica llamada Katie._

"_Cállate! Te dije que necesitaba tu ayuda con esto," Dice Louise, quien no puede creer que ella haya convocado a un plebeyo como Familiar, y peor aún, el intento escaparse._

_Para este momento Saito finalmente entiende lo que está pasando, aun así el no puede dejar a ese chico tirado como si nada, por lo que decide recurrir a los que están ahí._

"_Esperen!" Grita Saito, ganándose la atención de los nobles, "Antes que nada, por favor ayuden a ese chico de ahí," Dice el apuntando hacia Tsuna._

"_Eh?" Responden los tres al unisonó, y se sorprenden al ver a un chico en el suelo._

_De hecho fue tanta la sorpresa que el hechizo de Guiche se rompió, permitiéndole Saito regresar al suelo._

_Saito inmediatamente regresa al lado del chico, ya que tiene el presentimiento de que será lo mejor estar cerca de el por un tiempo. _

_-Fin del Flasback-_

Y así es como Tsuna termino en la enfermería.

Después de descansar toda la noche, nuestro joven Decimo finalmente abre sus ojos.

"Donde… estoy…?" Se dice a si mismo Tsuna, quien todavía está un poco desorientado, por lo que el mira alrededor, pero no reconoce el lugar donde se encuentra, pero puede reconocer que no es Japón, ya que el estilo de ese lugar es totalmente distinto.

Después de unos segundos Tsuna recuerda todo lo que paso, de la batalla con Byakuran y de cómo el Vongola Primo le dijo que en este lugar había la posibilidad de encontrar una forma de regresar a casa.

Entonces Tsuna decide esperar unos segundos para calmarse y organizar sus pensamientos, finalmente decidiendo primero saber donde se encuentra.

Por lo que el comienza a levantarse de su cama, el todavía está un poco adolorido, pero nada que no pueda manejar.

Entonces es cuando Tsuna escucha una voz.

"Ye despertaste!" Se escucha la voz de un chico alrededor de la edad de Tsuna, causando que el joven Decimo se de vuelta para encontrar a un chico de cabello negro acercándose.

"Esto…" Comienza a hablar Tsuna, quien trata de figurarse que sería lo mejor para decir en esta situación, "Donde estoy?" Pregunta Tsuna, quien asume que Saito debe ser alguien que trabaje en este lugar.

"Ahora mismo estas en la enfermería de esta Academia," Responde Saito, "Así que tuve que pedir un permiso especial para estar aquí hasta que te despiertes, por cierto mi nombre es Hiraga Saito," Dice el Familiar de Louise.

En realidad el había pedido permiso a Louise después del desayuno, ella en un principio dijo que no, sin embargo luego de un leve convencimiento, Louise accedió a dejar que Saito se quedase con Tsuna.

"Academia?" Se pregunta a si mismo Tsuna, "Que academia?" Pregunta el Joven Decimo, quien por las palabras de Saito cree que esta podría ser una academia en algún lugar de Europa, y que Saito podría ser un estudiante de intercambio.

"Por lo que tengo entendido esta es la Academia de Magia de Tristain, en el continente de Halkeginia…" Responde nerviosamente Saito, quien decide que es lo mejor decir la verdad.

"Que dijiste…?" Es lo que responde Tsuna, quien se quedo con la boca abierta.

Saito da un suspiro ante la respuesta de Tsuna, ya que eso significa que el no llego a este lugar por su propia voluntad, probablemente el hubiese llegado por accidente.

En ese momento Saito comienza a explicar lo que sabe.

Por la siguiente hora Tsuna escucha la historia de Saito hasta este punto.

Saito lo explica a Tsuna que él era un chico normal que había ido a reparar su computadora a Akihabara, y de cómo luego él había sido succionado por un portal mágico a este mundo de magia, de cómo el termino siendo el 'Familiar' de una chica llamada Louise, quien realmente tiene un temperamento bastante volátil, y además le explico a Tsuna acerca de cómo funcionan las cosas en este mundo.

De cómo son los Nobles, personas que pueden usar magia, la gente que domina mientras los que no pueden usar magia son considerados como simples plebeyos.

"… Y eso es todo," termina de explicar Saito.

Tsuna simplemente se queda ahí, como si estuviese tratando de aceptar toda la situación, y aunque el estuviese acostumbrado a lidiar con cosas extrañas, esto está a un nuevo nivel.

"Podrías dejarme solo por un momento?" Dice Tsuna, lo que causa que Saito le dé una mirada que dice 'Entiendo', y empiece a retirarse de la enfermería.

"Volveré más tarde," Dice Saito mientras abre la puerta, "Por cierto, deje todas tus cosas al lado tuyo, así que no te preocupes por ellas," Con eso Saito se retira del lugar, dejando a Tsuna perdido en sus pensamientos.

Tsuna mira al lado suyo y justo como dijo Saito, ahí estaban todas sus cosas, su Anillos e incluso su Caja Vongola.

"Después le daré las gracias," Murmura Tsuna, quien se recuesta en la cama, pero no se duerme.

Que tan difícil será encontrar la forma de regresar a casa?

**XzXzX**

(Opening: Drawing Days)

**Hane Ga Nai Tenshi Wa Boku Ni Itta** (Un Ángel Sin Alas Me Dijo…)

Podemos ver a Tsuna caminando el solo por una de las praderas de Halkeginia durante la noche, con las dos lunas iluminando el cielo nocturno, entonces Tsuna le dirige una mirada al cielo y ve la imagen de sus amigos y familia.

Eso le causa derramar una lágrima, la cual cae en su Anillo Vongola del Cielo.

**Ie He To Kaeru Chizu Wo Nakushita** (Que Había Perdido su Mapa Para Regresar a Casa)Entonces el

lanza su mirada hacia La Academia de Magia, en la cual se encuentran varias personas que le están sonriendo a Tsuna.

Saito se encuentra en frente de todos ellos y le ofrece su mano a Tsuna, en señal de amistad.

**Hiriki Na Boku Wa Efude Wo Totte** (Sin Fuerza, Yo Agarre mi Pincel)

En ese momento Tsuna se queda observando pensativamente la mano de Saito, como si realmente fuese duro para el acepar esos nuevos lazos.

En ese momento Tsuna activa sus Llamas de la Ultima Voluntad, y ahora tiene más determinación en sus ojos.

**Kawaita E No Gu Ni Mizu Wo Sasu** (Y Eche Agua Sobre la Pintura Seca)

Tsuna recuerda todas las aventuras y buenos momentos que el tubo con Reborn y sus amigos en su viejo mundo.

Y llenándose con resolución el acepta la mano de Saito, determinado aceptar que incluso en un mundo nuevo.

El todavía tiene amigos.

**Kono Me Ga Hikari Wo Ushinattemo** (Incluso si Estos Ojos Pierden Toda su Luz)

Ahora Tsuna da una autentica sonrisa con sus brazos abiertos.

Sin embargo el no se da cuenta de que Tabitha lo está mirando curiosamente.

**Boku Wa Egaitemiseru** (Yo Seguiré Dibujando)

En una rápida escena podemos ver a Saito haciendo un corte con Derflinger, el cual está cubierto con Llamas de la Lluvia. Y luego el muestra el Anillo Vongola de la Lluvia en su dedo con una sonrisa en su cara.

Ahora podemos ver a Guiche haciendo poses mientras tiene su Rosa en las manos. Sin embargo al final el muestra determinación en su rostro junto con el Anillo Vongola del Relampago, el cual produce Llamas Verdes.

Finalmente aparece Tabitha, quien se encontraba leyendo un libro, pero inmediatamente ella levanta su vista y utiliza un hechizo con su vara mágica para hacer una ráfaga de viento. En ese momento ella muestra el Anillo Vongola de la Niebla, el cual ella utiliza para ocultar a su Dragón, en el cual ella está sentada.

**Kono Te Ga Chikara Wo Ushinatte Demo** (Incluso si Estas Manos Pierden su Fuerza)

Entonces Louise intenta utilizar un Hechizo.

Sin embargo lo único que resulta es una explosión, la cual noquea a todos.

**Boku Wa Egaitemiseru** (Yo Seguiré Dibujando)

Tsuna utiliza sus X-Gloves para volar por el cielo, el está observando un nuevo amanecer en el horizonte.

**Subete Wo Tsumikomu Youna Iro NI** (En Los Colores Que Parece Envolver Todo)

La escena cambia a Foquett, quien invoca un enorme Golem de Tierra.

Frente a ella están Louise y Saito, quienes se ven listos para enfrentarla, Saito se pone en posición de combate y saca a Derflinger, el cual está cubierto de Llamas de la Lluvia.

Louise utiliza nuevamente un hechizo, el cual esta vez parece funcionar.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que Tsuna los estaba observando desde arriba, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Mientras que Natsu está en los brazos de Tsuna.

**Subete No Negai Wo Kometa Inori** (Hay Una Oración Que Une Mis Deseos)

En la escena final podemos ver al Dragon de Tabitha volando por el cielo, Y Tsuna está volando junto a él en su Modo Ultima Voluntad.

Encima del Dragon de Tabitha se encuentran Louise y Saito, quienes están sonriendo.

Repentinamente Saito es abrazado por Siesta y Kirche, cosa que hace enojar a Louise, quien lo tira fuera del Dragon.

Tsuna únicamente ve la escena con una sonrisa. Hasta que sus ojos se encuentran con Tabitha, quien le sonríe y además tiene un leve sonrojo en su cara.

Tsuna continua volando, mostrando que aun en un mundo diferente el todavía puede ser feliz.

**XzXzX**

**-Academia de Magia de Tristain, (Pasillos de la Academia)- **

En los pasillos de la academia se encuentra caminando un joven Sawada Tsunayoshi, quien después de tomar todas sus cosas decidió buscar a Saito, ya que era deprimente para el quedarse en la enfermería, porque eso hacía que Tsuna pensase una vez más en su situación.

El único problema es que Tsuna no sabe dónde ir, y para hacerlo peor los pasillos están vacios, lo que significa que probablemente sea hora de clases.

"Donde podrá estar?" Se pregunta a si mismo Tsuna mientras da un leve suspiro, ahora mismo encontrar a Saito es lo único que él puede hacer, ya que Saito es realmente el único en quien Tsuna puede confiar en este punto.

Sin embargo en ese instante Tsuna tiene una pequeña idea que podría guiarlo hacia Saito, y aunque las posibilidades son bajas, todavía está la pequeña posibilidad de que funcione.

"Bueno, es mejor que no intentar nada," Dice Tsuna, quien procede a caminar en una dirección, guiado únicamente por su Hyper Intuición Vongola.

Ya que aunque él no está en Modo Hyper Ultima Voluntad, Tsuna todavía puede usar la habilidad de cierta manera, como en su pelea en contra de Mukuro, aun siendo únicamente el Tsuna de siempre, aun así el fue capaz de detectar a Mukuro mientras el poseía a Gokudera o Bianchi.

Así que realmente vale la pena darle una oportunidad.

Entonces Tsuna comenzó a caminar en dirección a unas escaleras, en el camino vio a varias personas, probablemente trabajadores del lugar, los cuales miraban extrañados al Joven Decimo, ya que para empezar su ropa era un tanto inusual.

El continúo caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de uno de los salones de clases.

Sin embargo antes de que Tsuna pusiese su mano sobre la perilla, la puerta se abre.

De ella sale una chica.

Aquella chica tenía un corto cabello azul, esa chica además tenia lentes y se encontraba leyendo un libro, y por ultimo ella una vara de considerable tamaño, por el uniforme que ella vestía lo más seguro era esa chica fuese una estudiante en la Academia.

Aun así por alguna razón Tsuna se quedo mirando a esa chica, como si ella tuviese un aire que cautivase al Joven Decimo.

Tsuna todavía tiene a su 'Kyoko-chan' en su corazón, pero aun esa chica la cual se notaba que era tranquila y de pocas palabras (Todo lo contrario a Kyoko), por alguna extraña razón ella se gano el interés de Tsuna a primera vista.

Ciertamente que nunca antes le había pasado a Tsuna.

Sin embargo aquella chica se estaba yendo en la dirección contraria, y al parecer ni siquiera se percato de la presencia de Tsuna, ya que ella estaba más enfocada en su libro.

Dándose cuenta de que ella se está retirando, Tsuna decide llamar su atención.

"Disculpa," Dice Tsuna, cosa que se gana la atención de la chica, quien simplemente se queda mirando al Joven Decimo.

Viendo eso como una señal de que ella había escuchado su voz, Tsuna decide hacer su pregunta.

"Por casualidad abras visto por ahí a un chico llamado Hiraga Saito?" Pregunta Tsuna.

La chica asiente ante esa pregunta, y apunta con su dedo al salón de clases que ella acababa de dejar.

"Ahí," Dice la chica.

"Gracias," Responde Tsuna, quien estaba a punto de entrar en el salón de clases, pero antes de que el pudiese hacerlo el Joven Decimo es detenido por la chica.

"No entres," Dice la chica.

Eso causa que Tsuna mirase un tanto curioso a esa chica, sin embargo algo dentro de el le decía que era una buena idea escuchar a aquella chica de cabello azul.

"Por qué?" Pregunta el Joven Decimo.

"Peligro," Responde la chica mientras le da vuelta a una página del libro.

_BOOM!_

Antes de que pudiese preguntar el porqué de esa respuesta, Tsuna escucha una explosión proveniente del salón de clases al cual él estaba a punto de entrar.

"Q-que paso!?" Exclama Tsuna, sorprendido por la repentina explosión, aunque si el estuviese en su mundo, eso no lo hubiese sorprendido tanto, ya que probablemente hubiese sido Reborn tratando de enseñarle una lección, o quizás Gokudera y su dinamita.

"Louise," Responde Tabitha, quien procede a retirarse.

Por alguna razón ese nombre se le hizo familiar al Joven Decimo, hasta que recordó cuando Saito había mencionado a una chica llamada Louise, quien había sido la persona que lo había invocado a este mundo de magia.

Viendo que ya no quedaba mucho por hacer, Tsuna decide entrar a ese salón de clases.

Pero antes de eso el tiene unas últimas palabras para Tabitha.

"E-espera!" Exclama Tsuna, cosa que hace que Tabita se voltee y dirija su mirada una vez más hacia Tsuna.

"Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, y quería agradecerte por haberme advertido acerca de no entrar," Dice Tsuna.

Tabitha asiente.

"Tabitha," Responde ella.

Esa respuesta extraña un poco al Joven Decimo.

"Tabitha? Es ese tu nombre?" Pregunta Tsuna, cosa que hace a Tabitha asentir.

"En ese caso, gracias por haberme ayudado, Tabitha-san," Dice Tsuna con una sonrisa, ya que esa chica ha sido la segunda persona con la que el hablado en este mundo, y ella no se ve como una mala persona o por la descripción que Saito le había dado de los Nobles de este mundo.

Con eso dicho Tsuna finalmente entra en el salón de clases, dejando a Tabitha en el pasillo.

Ella está observando a la puerta del salón de clases por el cual ese chico acaba de entrar, por alguna extraña razón ella sentía como si aquel chico tuviese algo especial, como si su simple presencia fuese algo bueno…

… Como si ella pudiese confiar en él, aun cuando ella únicamente lo había conocido por minutos.

"Extraño…" Murmura Tabitha, quien procede a retirarse.

Quizás ella y ese chico se verán de nuevo?

**-Dentro del Salón de Clases-**

Tsuna acaba de entrar al salón de clases en el cual se había producido aquella explosión, la escena que el encuentra es la de varios estudiantes en el suelo, junto con una profesora, aun así algunos de los estudiantes lograron refugiarse debajo de sus asientos.

Y en el centro del lugar se encuentra una chica de cabello rosa, la cual tiene parte de sus ropas un poco quemadas por la explosión.

Tsuna observa detenidamente el área, ya que el está buscando a alguien en especifico.

Y el encuentra a esa persona.

"Hiraga-san!" Exclama Tsuna, ganándose la atención de Saito, quien todavía se encontraba un tanto dolido por aquella explosión.

"Tu…" Es lo que logra decir Saito, quien no esperaba ver tan pronto a Tsuna.

"Hiraga-san, estas bien?" Pregunta Tsuna.

Saito asiente con un poco de dificultad, entonces Tsuna le ayuda a levantarse.

"Vayamos a otro lugar," Dice el Joven Decimo, quien se lleva a Saito fuera del salón de clases.

Lo que Tsuna no se dio cuenta fue que él había llamado la atención de cierta Maga de cabello rosa, quien acababa de ver como aquel chico que fue encontrado inconsciente en la noche anterior se había llevado a su Familiar.

"Ese chico es…" Murmura Louise, a quien le gustaría ir inmediatamente tras su familiar para castigarlo por dejarla sola en esta situación, pero ella sabe que tendrá que responder primero a la Profesora, quien todavía no se ha despertado.

**XzXzX**

En este momento Tsuna y Saito se encuentran en el patio de la Academia ambos están sentados sobre el césped.

Como todavía es hora de clases el lugar está prácticamente vacío.

"Gracias por haberme ayudado," Dice Saito, quien para este punto ya se ha mejorado de sus heridas provocadas por la explosión de Louise.

"No fue nada," Responde Tsuna con una sonrisa, "Después de todo tu me ayudaste antes," Dice el Joven Decimo, refiriéndose a cuando Saito lo había llevado hacia la enfermería.

En ese instante Saito se percata de algo.

"Ah, cierto," Dice Saito, "Todavía no te he preguntado tu nombre,".

"Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi," Le responde Tsuna, "Sin embargo puedes llamarme Tsuna," Dice Tsuna.

Saito asiente, feliz de tener a alguien con quien puede hablar, ya que hasta ahora la única otra persona ha sido una sirvienta llamada Siesta, la cual le había dado comida después de que Louise lo hubiese castigado dejándolo sin comer por días.

Sin embargo con Tsuna es diferente, ya que ambos provienen del mismo mundo.

En ese instante Saito recuerda algo que le había llamado la atención antes.

"Tsuna," Dice Saito, "Podrías dejarme ver esos Anillos que estaban alrededor tuyo cuando te encontré?" Pregunta el Familiar de la Zero.

Saito hace esa pregunta porque el sintió algo especial en esos Anillos la primera vez, sin embargo el nunca pudo verlos en detalle, ya que inmediatamente los puso en los bolsillos del inconsciente Tsuna.

Tsuna se queda un tanto extrañado por aquella pregunta, sin embargo decide aceptar, ya que Saito no parece ser una mala persona, por lo que sería poco probable que el intentase robarse los Anillos Vongola.

Y si aun así el lo intentase… Tsuna sigue teniendo sus Píldoras de la Ultima Voluntad como un último recurso.

"Si," Con eso Tsuna saca los Anillos Vongola y deja que Saito los observe detenidamente.

Saito los observa y nota que esos Anillos son un tanto inusuales, ya que para empezar cada uno de ellos tiene un símbolo.

Sin embargo sus ojos se detienen en un Anillo en especial.

Uno con la imagen de una Gota de Agua.

Por alguna razón Saito siente algo especial proveniente de ese Anillo.

"Tsuna," Dice Saito después de haberle regresado los Anillos a Tsuna, "Que significan esos símbolos que hay en los Anillos?" Pregunta curiosamente Saito.

"Cada uno de esos símbolos representa uno de los elementos del Cielo," Responde Tsuna, quien le da una pequeña explicación a Saito de que los Anillos fueron nombrados por elementos meteorológicos, Tormenta, Lluvia, Sol, Relámpago, Niebla, Nube y Cielo.

Sin embargo Tsuna no le dijo a Saito acerca de verdadero poder de los Anillos, o de la Familia Vongola, ya que eso crearía problemas.

"Ya veo," Dice Saito después de escuchar la explicación acerca de los Anillos.

Antes de que pudiesen continuar hablando, Saito localiza a una persona que va caminando por el lugar junto con un carrito lleno de pasteles.

"Siesta-san!" Exclama Saito, ganándose la atención de la sirvienta, quien se voltea para ver al joven que ella había ayudado, junto a un chico de cabello marrón.

"Saito-san," Responde ella con una sonrisa, saludando al Familiar de la Zero.

"Siesta-san, esta persona de aquí es Tsuna," Dice Saito, indicando al Joven Decimo, quien simplemente levanta su mano para saludar.

"Encantado de conocerte," Saluda Tsuna.

"Lo mismo digo," Responde Siesta.

Entonces Saito se percata del carrito que ella está llevando.

"Siesta-san, que es lo que estas llevando ahí?" Pregunta Saito.

"Estos son pasteles para los Nobles," Responde Siesta.

Saito y Tsuna deciden acompañarla, ya que ellos no tienen mucho que hacer de momento, Saito preferiría no acercarse a Louise hasta que ella se haya calmado después de aquella explosión, Y Tsuna no tiene ninguna pista de donde comenzar a buscar una manera de regresar a casa, por lo que por ahora el tiene tiempo libre.

Mientras ellos acompañaban a Siesta, una chica de primer año llamada Katie apareció buscando por un chico llamado Guiche, al cual Saito reconoció y le dio la dirección a esa chica, entonces ahí comenzó un argumento entre esa chica con otra que también estaba con Guiche.

Sin embargo eso termino cuando Saito le entrego a Guiche un frasco con perfume, lo que ocasiono que las chicas descubriesen que él las estaba engañando.

Eso termino en Guiche echándole la culpa a Saito por lo sucedido, y finalmente terminando con Guiche desafiando a Saito a un Duelo.

Saito acepto el duelo, aun con las advertencias de Siesta, el cual se llevara a cabo en un lugar llamado 'Jardin Vestri.'

Saito se dirige a ese lugar para el Duelo, Tsuna decide acompañarlo, ya que en el corto tiempo que él ha estado en este mundo, Saito es lo más cercano que tiene a un amigo, y por eso no quiere verlo lastimado.

En ese momento ambos caminan hacia el lugar donde será el duelo.

**-Jardin Vestri-**

En este momento se encuentran reunidos un gran número de estudiantes en el lugar donde se dará un Duelo.

Rápidamente se esparció la palabra de que Guiche de Gramont, un estudiante de segundo año había desafiado al Familiar que había sido invocado por Louise.

Eso llamo la atención de la mayoría y rápidamente un gran número de estudiantes termino reuniéndose.

"Te felicito por no haber huido y haber venido aquí," Dice Guiche, mientras mueve la Rosa que él tiene en su mano, la cual además sirve como su varita.

"Quien hubiese huido?" Responde Saito.

Tsuna decide moverse a donde los espectadores, sin embargo el no encuentra un buen lugar al principio, pero luego logra encontrar a la chica de cabello azul con la que él se había encontrado antes.

Y al lado de ella se encontraba una chica de cabello rojo y de piel bronceada.

"Tabitha-san!" Exclama Tsuna, cosa que se gana la atención de la chica, quien deja de leer su libro para ver una vez más a ese chico que ella se encontró en el pasillo de la Academia.

"Tabitha-san, te molesta si me posiciono aquí?" Pregunta el Joven Decimo.

La chica de cabello azul simplemente asiente y se mueve un poco para darle espacio a Tsuna.

Pero eso llamo la atención de Kirche, quien reconoció a Tsuna como ese chico que fue encontrado inconsciente la noche anterior.

Ella iba a hablarle a él, pero prefirió hacerlo después, ya que ahora el Duelo es más importante.

En el caso del Duelo, estaba a punto de comenzar, ya que Louise intento convencer por a Guiche de que los Duelos estaban prohibidos, sabiendo muy bien que Saito no se retractaría.

Guiche simplemente le contesto que los Duelos entre 'Nobles' estaban prohibidos, y ya que Saito es un Plebeyo, entonces no había ningún problema.

Resignada al no poder cambiar la decisión de ambos, Louise se va con los demás espectadores.

Y es entonces cuando finalmente comienza.

Guiche lanza un pétalo al suelo, de donde sale una estatua de bronce.

"Creo que se me olvido mencionarlo antes, se me conoce como 'El Bronce, Guiche el 'El Bronze, como corresponde mi Golem de Bronce 'Valkyrie', será tu oponente," Con esas palabras la Valkyrie procede a darle un golpe en el estomago a Saito.

Eso causa que Saito caiga de rodillas mientras presiona el área golpeada con sus brazos.

"E-eso fue trampa…" Logra decir Saito, a pesar de que eso debió sentirse como haber sido golpeado por un boxeador profesional.

"Soy un Mago, por lo que peleo utilizando Magia, seguramente no tienes ninguna queja, cierto?" Quien disfrutara mostrarle a ese Plebeyo la superioridad de un Noble.

Louise estaba a punto de ir hacia Saito para convencerlo de que él nunca podría derrotar a Guiche.

Sin embargo ella no tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Ya que se escucha la voz de cierta persona interrumpir la pelea.

"Espera!" Se escucha la voz de un chico irrumpir.

Todos le dan atención al origen de esa voz, el cual es Tsuna, quien está caminando hacia Saito.

"Tú eres…" Dice Guiche, recordando a ese chico de la noche anterior.

"Tsuna…" Logra decir Saito, sorprendido de ver al Joven Decimo entrando en el campo de batalla.

"Este combate es injusto, Hiraga-san no tiene nada con que defenderse!" Exclama el Joven Decimo, quien sabe que Saito terminaría lastimado si él no intervenía.

De hecho Tsuna estaba preparado para intervenir desde el principio, únicamente si las cosas se ponían peligrosas, pero como él nunca había visto Magia, el Joven Decimo jamás imagino que Guiche invocaría a esas 'Valkyrie' para pelear con él, y solo un golpe fue capaz de demostrar lo peligroso que podría ser para Saito si la lucha se prolongaba.

Además, no era la primera vez que el intervenía en una pelea, ya que el hizo lo mismo para salvar a Lambo de Leviathan.

"Eso no importa," Responde Guiche con una sonrisa, "El ya acepto este Duelo,".

Saito logra ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad.

"El tiene razón Tsuna, yo acepte esto, así que no puedo retractarme," Dice Saito con determinación en sus ojos, Tsuna puede ver en ellos que el planea continuar, aun cuando el no tenga Magia.

Esa actitud le hace recordar al Joven Decimo acerca de esos momentos en los el cual él se había enfrentado a adversarios superiores, aun cuando él era más débil que ellos (Su pelea con Mukuro es el perfecto ejemplo).

Y eso lo hace llegar a una decisión.

"En ese caso," Comienza a hablar Tsuna, ganándose la atención de todos, "Yo también me uniré a la pelea," Dice el Joven Decimo, sorprendiendo a los estudiantes, y especialmente a Saito.

"Que!?" Dice Saito, quien no se esperaba eso.

Tsuna mira directamente a Guiche a la cara.

"No tienes ningún problema con eso, cierto?" Pregunta Tsuna.

Guiche únicamente sonríe, pensando que ahora el tiene la oportunidad de enseñarle su lugar a dos Plebeyos.

"Está bien por mí, de esa manera no será tan aburrido," Responde Guiche, aceptando la propuesta de Tsuna.

"Espera Tsuna," Dice Saito, "Esta es mi pelea, tú no tienes porque involucrarte!" Eso lo dice porque no quiere ver lastimado al chico que para este punto es el único amigo que tiene en este mundo.

"Lo siento, pero ya está decidido," Responde el Joven Decimo mientras saca de sus bolsillos unos Guantes y un frasco lleno de Píldoras, lo que causa un poco de curiosidad entre los estudiantes.

"Pero…" Intenta hablar Saito, únicamente para ser interrumpido por Tsuna, quien ya se había puesto sus Guantes y sacado dos Píldoras.

"Tú ya me ayudaste una vez Hiraga-san, deja que esta vez sea yo quien te ayude," Con eso Tsuna mira directamente hacia Guiche y su Valkyrie.

Saito da un suspiro, sabiendo que él no puede hacer nada para cambiar la situación.

"De acuerdo," Responde Saito, cosa que hace que Tsuna sonriese.

Guiche decide hablar en ese instante.

"Di no les molesta me gustaría terminar de una vez por toda con esto," Y con eso el envió una vez más a su Valkyrie, esta vez con la intención de terminar con ambos chicos.

Pero en eso el nunca vio como Tsuna se había tragado esas dos Píldoras.

_CRUSH!_

El sonido del Bronce rompiéndose resuena por el lugar, y con eso la Valkyrie de Guiche se desmorona a causa de un impacto lo suficientemente poderoso para romper su área central.

El silencio reina en el lugar, ya que todos están demasiado sorprendidos por lo que acaba de pasar, era como si de la nada la Valkyrie de Guiche se hubiese desmoronado.

Finalmente es Louise la persona que rompe el silencio.

"Q-q-que paso!?" Exclama ella, y ahora que ve el lugar con más claridad, ese chico que estaba junto con Saito desapareció, a donde se podría hacer ido?

Es en ese momento que ellos escuchan una voz, y los estudiantes de esa Academia de Magia, Nobles que creían en su superioridad, quienes creían que era imposible que alguien sin Magia fuese capaz de superarlos, ellos una imagen algo que seguramente se quedara grabado en sus memorias.

"Entonces," Se escucha la voz de Tsuna, sin embargo en vez de su tono normal, la voz de ahora es más seria y enfocada, "Deberíamos continuar?" Cuando él dice esas palabras todos mueven sus cabezas y miran hacia arriba.

Estando ahí se encuentra Sawada Tsunayoshi, la única diferencia es que el ahora está _volando _en el aire, y en sus manos tiene dos Guantes, los cuales se notan que son para pelear, y finalmente el tiene una Llama de color Naranja en su frente.

El Modo Hyper Ultima Voluntad hace su regreso.

Eso obtiene una reacción inmediata de los espectadores, quienes comienzan a murmurar entre ellos, diciendo incluso que Tsuna realmente es un Mago.

Sin embargo, si uno se hubiese fijado específicamente en ella, se hubiesen dado cuenta de que Tabitha estaba mostrando un poco de sorpresa en su cara, por alguna razón ella lo estaba asiendo.

"Increíble…" Murmura Tabitha, sin embargo nadie la escucha. Incluso Kirche esta distraída por Tsuna.

Ahora también esta Guiche, quien en este momento comienza a sentirse nervioso, ya que ese chico acaba de destruir una de sus Valkyries con una facilidad increíble! Y además el está mostrando un poder que él nunca antes había visto, sería posible que ese chico sea en realidad un Mago?

"A-acaso eres un Mago?" Pregunta Guiche, aunque el nerviosismo en su voz es evidente.

"No," Responde simplemente Tsuna, y por alguna extraña razón los estudiantes pueden sentir que la está diciendo la verdad.

"Entonces que eres!" Exclama Guiche, quien además tiene preparada su rosa para invocar más Golems si fuese necesario.

"Pensé que estábamos en un Duelo?" Responde calmadamente Tsuna.

"Únicamente tuviste suerte," Dice Guiche, aunque suena como si el tratase de asegurarse a sí mismo de ese hecho.

Inmediatamente el invoca a tres Valkyrias mas.

Tsuna simplemente desciende al suelo, y procede a encargarse de los Golems de Guiche.

A la primera de ellas Tsuna la derrota con una simple patada, la cual le arranca la cabeza.

La segunda es fácilmente derrotada con un certero golpe en el pecho.

Y la última es simplemente destruida cuando Tsuna le agarra las manos y la lanza al aire, donde es eliminada con un rodillazo.

Entonces cuando el regresa al suelo, Tsuna le da la espalda a Guiche, y observa a Saito a los ojos.

"Saito," Dice Tsuna, cosa que se gana la atención del Familiar de la Zero, quien estaba distraído viendo como Tsuna había lidiado con las Valkyrias de Guiche.

"S-si!" Exclama Saito, quien se pregunta qué es lo que querrá Tsuna, ya que el parece tener la situación totalmente controlada.

"Tú fuiste quien acepto este Duelo, así que tu serás quien derrotara a Guiche," Dice el Joven Decimo, ganándose la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

Como espera que Saito sea capaz de derrotar a Guiche?

"E-eso es imposible!" Responde Guiche, quien está convencido de que Saito no es una amenaza, "Quizás tu no seas un simple Plebeyo, pero el definitivamente será derrotado por mi!" Con esas palabras Guiche inmediatamente invoca Diez Valkyrias.

"Entonces que te parece esto, si tu derrotas a Saito, entonces yo me daré por vencido," Dice Tsuna, cosa que se gana una sonrisa de parte de Guiche, quien está convencido de su victoria.

"Acepto!" Exclama Guiche.

Inmediatamente las Valkyrias se acercan lentamente a Saito, Tsuna se hace a un lado sin embargo el mete una de sus manos a su bolsillo.

"E-espera Tsuna!" Dice Saito, "Como quieres que derrote a Guiche!?" Eso lo dice porque al ver los poderes de Tsuna, Saito pensó que la situación estaba controlada, pero ahora Tsuna esta básicamente diciendo que depende de él, aun cuando el demostró no poder hacer nada ante únicamente una de las Valkyrias de Guiche.

"Yo sé que tu puedes derrotar a Guiche, Saito" En ese momento Tsuna tiene una Píldora de la Ultima Voluntad en sus Guantes, "Únicamente tienes que hacerlo con tu Ultima Voluntad!" Con eso dicho el lanza la Píldora directamente a la boca de Saito, quien cae inmóvil al suelo.

Y él se queda en el suelo, casi como si estuviese muerto.

Nuevamente el silencio reina en el lugar.

"Que le hiciste a mi familiar!?" Exclama una enojada Louise, ya que a pesar que ella y Saito han tenido un inicio un tanto duro, el todavía sigue siendo el Familiar de ella, y ahora ese chico parece haber matado a Saito!

"Tranquila," Responde Tsuna, quien no está para nada preocupado, ya que su Hyper Intuición le está diciendo que nada malo le pasara a Saito, "Espera unos segundos y lo veras,".

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Saito se sentía diferente, sentía como si el estuviese muriendo, y por eso unos pensamientos aparecieron en su cabeza.

'_Realmente voy a morir?_', '_En_ _este mundo? Sin poder regresar a casa…_', '_No es justo, únicamente he sido mirado como alguien inferior en este mundo…_' Eran los pensamientos que recorrían la mente de Saito, '_No! Esto no se termina aquí!_'.

Un leve brillo recorre el cuerpo de Saito, y de la nada una Llama de Color Azul aparece en su cabeza.

"REBORN!" Exclama Saito, quien se levanta con bastante energía… Y por alguna razón el quedo únicamente en ropa interior…

"Derrotare a Guiche con mi Última Voluntad!" Con eso dicho el corre directamente hacia las Valkyrias.

Los estudiantes se quedaron con la boca abierta por lo que acaba de ocurrir, ya que algo como eso jamás ha ocurrido.

Tsuna por otra parte se ve un tanto sorprendido de que Saito tuviese Llamas de la Lluvia, y además está sorprendido del efecto que la Píldora de la Ultima Voluntad tuvo en el, ya que a Basil nunca le ocurrió eso, será que eso era porque él estaba entrenado?

En ese caso cuando una persona normal se traga una Píldora de la Ultima Voluntad, el efecto es el mismo que el de una Bala de la Ultima Voluntad.

Finalmente Saito esta destruyendo de manera bastante fácil los Golems de Guiche, con puños y patadas quedando todas reducidas a escombros.

"Ghhh!" Ese el sonido que hace un asustado Guiche, quien comienza a retroceder unos pasos.

Sin embargo Saito simplemente va corriendo hacia él y con una leve tacleada Guiche queda en el suelo, con Saito estando sobre él, todavía con los efectos de la Píldora de la Ultima Voluntad.

Y por alguna razón Tsuna siente que ya ha visto eso en algún lugar…

"Me Rind-¡" Pero antes de que el pudiese terminar, Saito extiende su puño y lanza un golpe que aparentemente tiene como objetivo la cara de Guiche.

_Gush!_

Se escucha el sonido de algo siendo arrancado.

Los estudiantes que habían cerrado sus ojos creyendo que Guiche iba a sufrir un golpe en su cara, ellos abren sus ojos para encontrar algo que honestamente no se esperaban…

…Ya que en la mano de Saito se encuentra un puñado de los cabellos de Guiche.

"Eh?" Se lograr escuchar de los espectadores.

Entonces Saito continua con su ataque, hasta dejar a Guiche totalmente calvo!

Para ese punto Guiche ya había perdido la conciencia, ya que el shock debió ser bastante grande.

Tsuna únicamente puede mirar esa escena con una gota de sudor en la nuca, "De alguna manera… eso me recuera de cuando Reborn llego a mi vida…" Dice con una sonrisa nostálgica el Joven Decimo.

Finalmente el efecto de la Píldora se termina.

"Mmm?" Dice Saito, quien se da cuenta de que algo anda mal, para empezar el está sobre Guiche, quien esta inconsciente y calvo, luego está el hecho de que en sus manos se encuentra el cabello rubio de Guiche…

… Y parece que hace un poco mas de frio?

Ahí es cuando Saito finalmente se da cuenta de que por alguna extraña razón el está en ropa interior! En frente de varios estudiantes!

Con eso en mente él hace la única cosa razonable.

"Ahh!" El deja el lugar corriendo.

Louise inmediatamente perdigue a Saito, con la intención de hacer que su familiar no hiciese nada vergonzoso.

Tsuna únicamente sonríe ante eso, ya que ese tipo de caos le hace sentir como si el estuviese de regreso en casa.

Antes de desactivar el Modo Hyper Ultima Voluntad, sus ojos se cruzan con los de Tabitha, quien parece estar mirando directamente a sus ojos.

Finalmente el regresa a la normalidad y se va caminando hacia ella.

"Te sorprendió?" Pregunta Tsuna con una sonrisa, quien luego se va caminando hacia el castillo, con la intención de esperar ahí a Louise y a Saito.

Tabitha por su parte se queda mirando a la espalda del Joven Decimo.

Ella ahora puede sentirlo, Tsuna definitivamente traerá grandes cambios.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Segundo capitulo.

Que les pareció mi idea de que cuando Saito ingiera las Píldoras de la Ultima Voluntad el efecto sea básicamente lo que le pasaba a Tsuna cuando Reborn le disparaba en los primeros días?

Y acerca de lo que le paso a Guiche… únicamente diré que no será un cambio permanente.

Además quiero que sepan que ya elegí un Guardián de la Nube (Pero su identidad será mantenida en secreto).

Por lo que ahora únicamente me quedan libres los de la Tormenta y el del Sol.

Habrán notado que Tsuna está un poco diferente en términos de personalidad, eso es porque el todavía no puede superar el hecho de que lo han separado de sus seres queridos.

En cualquier caso nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Y si tienen sugerencias díganlas.

Jaa nee!


End file.
